1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly with an optical indicator placed in a side rear view mirror assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an optical indicator that is mounted to shine through the mirror glass of the side rear view mirror assembly and is preferably used as an alert signal and for identifying when an object is occupying the blind spot of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The driver of a motor vehicle must recognize that objects such as other motor vehicles move with respect to the motor vehicle being driven by the driver. As such, the driver must constantly review his or her surroundings to determine whether a desired path of travel is obstructed and, if taken, would cause a collision. Tools that assist a driver in reviewing the space surrounding the motor vehicle include the rear view mirror and the side rear view mirrors. These mirrors allow the driver to review the surroundings generally disposed behind the driver without the driver having to turn his or her head more than a minimal amount. Locations commonly referred to as “blind spots” exist on either side of the motor vehicle. These blind spots are spaces that are not visible to the driver when the driver is looking in the mirrors. Therefore, the viewing of these blind spots requires the driver to turn his or her head to look to see if another motor vehicle of some other object has entered the blind spots. To overcome this problem, blind spot indicators have sensors that identify when objects enter blind spots. These sensors notify the driver that a blind spot is now being occupied. Indicators in the art include light generators and sound generators. Placement of these generators is critical as it is in the best interests of the driver to have these located within the driver's peripheral vision and in an area where the driver frequently looks.
Optical indicators are used to alert the driver of a vehicle that a hazardous situation has been sensed by automatic sensors. Blind spot detection is one of these alert indications. There are other hazardous situations that can be detected by sensors and indicated with the alert indicator. Examples are a distance control, surrounding monitoring, crash warning, temperature indication and ice warning, status indications etc.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,821 to mount an indicator behind a mirror glass to shine through the reflective surface. In FIG. 44 of this prior art patent, an example is shown, that includes a backing plate with an integrated device that covers a LED and a light guide structure. The backing plate is connected to the mirror glass and is adjustable mounted in the mirror head.
The prior art solution does not fulfill the need to direct light to driver's eyes in a sufficient way and to be designed for an easy and cost efficient way.